Soul Eater: 7 Deadly Sins
by CloudedSun
Summary: Soul and Maka both prove to be sinners in their own right.
1. Envy

_So, this is my first ever fanfiction. Exciting, yes? xD I hope you all enjoy it, I'll be updating as soon as possible. I've already got a few chapters written, but I'd like some reviews before I post up some more. Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy it!_

_Unfortunately, Soul Eater does not belong to me. It belongs to __Atsushi Okubo and Bones._

Maka sighed, flipping the pages of her book with a bored expression on her face. She had already read it over, twice, but she didn't have anything better to do. School had ended about an hour ago yet she was still stuck here. Soul was off playing basketball in the gym with the rest of the group.

Maka could have played, sure, but she didn't know how. No one ever explained the rules to her, and she always ended up losing so it was never much fun.

Still, though, she wished that she could be in there playing with them. She wished that she understood the game, like Tsubaki did, and she wished that she was good at it like Patty. She couldn't help but envy them. But, she was neither of those things, which was why she was sitting outside the gym, reading a book. Well, she wasn't really reading - more so glancing over the pages. It was all things she had read before, so she was more so staring at the page than reading the words on it.

Maka let out another sigh. She stood up, dusting off her clothes. It wasn't doing her any good sitting here feeling like this, so she decided to head home and get a head-start on supper. It was her turn to cook after all. So she headed down the halls, towards the exit of the school.

It was pouring rain outside, which was why she had waited this long. She was going to share her umbrella was Soul, since he didn't carry one (He always insisted that if it was going to rain, it would do it in the morning, the idiot). But she didn't want to stick around any longer; she would rather walk home alone with her thoughts.

Maka grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and headed outside. It was raining pretty heavily, but her umbrella blocked the rain perfectly. Maka sighed; without the book to distract her, her mind began to wander... And she wondered if Soul would want to be more than just friends with her if she had things that other girls had.

Maybe if she was as strong as Patty, or as patient as Tsubaki. Maybe he wouldn't laugh at her if she looked more like Blaire. It was frustrating. She felt envious whenever he smiled at another girl - she wanted him to smile at her, and only her. She was being selfish but it was what she wanted.

"Gah, Soul, you bastard!" She shouted at Soul, even though he was still back at school. It was all his fault; he was the reason she was feeling so down. She didn't want to like him, but she did. The least he could do was like her back, or put her out of her misery. Maka arrived at home, putting her bag down in its usual spot next to the bench. She was only a little bit wet, but it wasn't too bad. She took off her shoes and headed into the kitchen, to see what she could make for dinner. Nothing was popping out at her. Maka was extremely tempted to just make something for herself, but she couldn't. Soul did need to eat after all.

She began to prepare some food, and turned on the television. Maka didn't watch a whole lot of tv, when she did it was usually the news, which she chose to watch now. She listened to the chatter of the news anchor while she prepared dinner, letting the noise fill her head and stop her from thinking about everything. And it worked, up until dinner was just about ready and Soul came home.

He was soaked. To the bone. He had an annoyed look on his face, and Maka could tell right away that he'd lost his game. "Hello, Soul," Maka mumbled as she turned down the stove. He grumbled and headed to his room, flinging off his shirt in the process. He emerged from his room ten minutes later, wearing fresh dry clothes and rubbing his hair to get out as much water as possible.

"Where did you go?"

His voice surprised Maka, who was so used to just hearing the news anchor's voice. "What do you mean? I'm here, obviously I went home."

"I know, but why?" Soul asked, sitting himself down at his seat. He was still rubbing his hair when Maka turned to look at him.

"Because sitting in the hallway reading the same book over was pointless, when I could be here making dinner." Maka turned away from him, biting down on her lip. All the thoughts from before came rushing back.

"But you always wait for me... Well, whatever, I guess. What's for dinner?" He asked, placing his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands. Usually, Maka would have swatted at his hands and told him to get his elbows off the table, but today she couldn't be bothered. Instead of answering him, she placed a plate in front of him along with a fork and knife, and then sat at her own spot.

"Are you okay, Maka?" Soul asked, glancing over at her. He couldn't tell what she was feeling - it looked like a mixture between anger and sadness that he couldn't quite describe. He hated it when he felt so clueless as to her emotions.

Maka ignored him, knowing that if she opened her mouth, everything that she was thinking would just pour right out. She stuffed a piece of chicken in her mouth instead.

"Ignoring me? How uncool." Soul grumbled, taking a bite of his own meal. That was the last straw, and Maka lost her cool.

"How _uncool_? You're the one who's uncool, Soul!" She shouted angrily, putting down her fork. She had so much to say, and no idea where to begin even.

"What the hell, Maka?" Soul asked grumpily.

"All you do is yammer on about being cool and blah blah blah. Well you know what? You're uncool! A real cool guy isn't such an asshole," She began, feeling all of those feelings of jealousy and envy bubbling down to anger that she didn't have any of the attributes Soul seemed to like. "A real cool guy isn't so oblivious to people who actually care about him. And stupid things like a small chest don't bother him! He certainly would not ignore me just because of my cup size." Maka closed her eyes, trying to bite back the ugly feelings. She was afraid that they would turn into sadness, and she'd start crying, but they emerged again as anger.

"You're so oblivious. A cool guy actually realizes that when his partner says something, she doesn't always mean it how she says.." Maka was out of breath from yelling, and instead pushed back her chair and got up. She wasn't going to show such ugly emotions in front of Soul. He was probably going to laugh at her. As she started to turn away, Soul stopped her.

"Maka, wait a minute! What the hell are you saying?" His voice was laced with anger, but also concern and a bit of surprise. Was she really saying what he thought that she was?

"You heard me, Soul. I'm sick of sitting around and wishing that I was more like other people so that you might like me the way that I like you - I can't do it anymore! It's eating me up inside. It can't be healthy." She growled, still not turning to face Soul. If she had, she would have seen his face - and he looked genuinely hurt.

"You think that I don't like you because you have tiny tits?" He asked, rising from his seat. Maka felt her face flush red. "That's clearly true!" She shouted, turning to look at him. Seeing his face, she froze. What the hell? He didn't look mad, he just looked dumbfounded.

"You're the idiot, Maka. I don't want you to be like anyone else - you're Maka, and you're fine just the way that you are."

"Wow, Soul - you really are charming..." She paused, fighting back tears. She wouldn't cry in front of him, not over a stupid argument like this... He didn't even seem to realize that she'd shouted all of her insecurities at him, and confessed her feelings. He answered her like it was nothing!

Soul sighed, "Sorry, Maka. I'm not the perfect guy."

"I know that. I don't care - have I ever? Yeah, I yell at you when you make a mess, or when you put your feet up on the coffee table, but I don't expect you to change. And I don't want you to."

"I feel the same way about you, Maka. If you didn't yell at me for all of those things then it wouldn't be fun to do them."

Maka sighed, "You don't get it, Soul..." She paused, looking for the right words. She had confessed to him already, in her rant. She couldn't possibly say it again.

"No, I do get it. You like me, right? As more than a partner?"

Maka's cheeks flushed red again, and she looked away, humiliated. He was going to laugh at her, she just knew it. She knew him.

"You are really such an idiot, Maka. I only annoy you so that you'll talk to me - otherwise how much would we interact? I'm not smart like you, we can't talk about anything like that. I've liked you since we started living together. I risk my life for you everyday - and I do it gladly. I really like you, Maka." He didn't dare to say more, instead examining her face with his crimson eyes.

"Really, Soul?" She asked, taking a deep breath and stifling back tears. So far, so good; no waterworks.

"Yes, really. There's something I've wanted to do for a really long time, too - can I do it now?

"Do what?"

"...Really? Idiot." He smirked, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss, nothing too serious. It was their first kiss after all.

"I love you Maka. You really didn't know?" Soul pulled away from the kiss slowly, looking at Maka's face as to see how she felt about his saying that.

"Thanks, Soul... I really needed to hear that." She smiled and leaned in for another kiss, but Soul stopped her. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked, peering at her.

"Oh, yeah. I love you too, duh," She smirked as they kissed again.


	2. Greed

_Thanks for my first two reviews! I'm going to keep updating this until I finish all of the 7 Sins – I have the last two complete already, so it's just filling out the middle. Hopefully I cover this sin well, so please review and let me know how I do! I'll probably update quicker with reviews (: _

_Unfortunately, Soul Eater does not belong to me. It belongs to Atsushi Okubo and Bones._

**7 Sins: Greed**

"You know, when I agreed to be your boyfriend, I didn't expect to go bankrupt." Soul groaned as Maka approached another store.

"Oh, come on - just one more store! Please?" She asked, flashing him an innocent look. He was putty in her hands.

"Okay, fine." He grumbled, as Maka cheered and dragged him into yet another store. He was sure that today he'd spent more money on Maka than he ever had in one day.

Not that it wasn't worth it, but still… At this rate, he'd be living on the half-empty jar of mayonnaise that was left in their fridge.

"Eh, Soul, what do you think of this?" Maka asked, eyeing up a deep purple dress that was on a rack. Before Soul even got the chance to answer, she had grabbed it and dashed off for the fitting rooms.

Soul emitted a sigh, knowing that this was going to cost him. He slouched, standing awkwardly as he waited for Maka outside the changing rooms. He felt so out of place, without Maka dangling off of his arm.

"How does it look? I think I'll wear it to Kid's party next week," Maka announced, spinning around in the dress. Soul gaped at her for a moment, before regaining his composure. He had never imagined in his whole life that Maka could look so damn sexy.

"Uh, yeah, it looks fine…" He mumbled, turning a bit red. Maka looked at him curiously, before looking at herself in the mirror.

"Okay, good, because I want it." She grinned, heading back into the change rooms to change back in to her normal clothes. Soul sighed softly, picking at his nails. She may have wanted the dress, and everything else in the whole store, but Soul only wanted one thing: her.

He was probably being greedy by thinking it, but he wanted her all to himself. That was why he gave his famous death glare to anyone who glanced at her for too long. He couldn't help being a bit greedy when it came to Maka.

Maka left the changing rooms, bounding back over to Soul. She grabbed on to his hand, forcing him to forget his thoughts and come back to the real world. He moved slowly, almost reluctantly, to pay for Maka's purchase and then get out of the store. He felt like a butler, not a boyfriend, carrying her bags like this.

How uncool.

Soul sighed, shook his head, and got what Maka wanted him to get for her. It was no use trying to fight it, seeing as she could pretty much get him to do whatever she wanted. All she had to do was flash him one of her innocent, puppy-dog eyed looks and he would completely forget what it was that he was fighting and completely surrender. It was rather uncool, Soul decided, seeing as a cool guy should be able to say no to someone.

Not someone like Maka though.

"Okay, are we done?" Soul asked, leaving the store and attempting to head in the direction of home. He was spent today – both he and his wallet were.

"Well, um, actually, I wanted to go and buy a birthday gift for Black Star-" Soul could tell right away that she was lying. She averted her eyes and glanced around a bit.

"I call bullshit," Soul announced, grasping Maka tightly and dragging her away. He was finally getting control of the situation, and he ignored Maka's whines and her dodged her attempted Maka Chop's (Which didn't seem to work all that well with shopping bags) until they arrived back at home.

"Finally," Soul let out a loud sigh and dropped Maka's bags, situating himself down on the couch. He was exhausted and glad to be home. Maka grabbed her bags, heading over to her room to try on some of her new clothes. She put back on the purple dress, spinning around in front of her mirror. Why had Soul acted so weird about it? She thought that she looked good, but maybe _fine_ was the word…

Maka decided to find out for herself, and headed out in to the living room where Soul was watching tv, some slapstick comedy. Maka never really cared for those, but Soul laughed his ass off during each and every one.

"Soul," Maka began, heading over to the living room and standing beside the couch, "Do I look _fine_ or good?" She asked, brushing some imaginary dust off her dress and looking over at Soul. He looked like an idiot, gaping at her, but it still made Maka turn a bright shade of red. "Well, Soul?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Sorry, Maka, I can't hold it back anymore," Soul mumbled, shaking his head as he rose from he couch and over to where Maka was. He pressed his lips against hers and slipped his arms around her waist, running his hands along her bare shoulders, causing Maka to shiver.

"You look beautiful… and now it's my turn to be greedy." His classic smirk crossed his lips, and he pulled her back on to the couch with him. He kissed her passionately, wanting more and more of her – all of her. Maka squirmed a bit under his touch, at first, but soon she let him have his way. They were her wants too, after all. She wanted him just as bad as he wanted her.

She only wanted all of those things to look her best for Soul. "I guess that we can both be greedy," She mumbled against his lips, and succumbed to her desires. She wanted him so badly, and now she finally had him.


	3. Gluttony

_Another really quick update. I really love this story, but this chapter and the next 2 are proving to be quite hard to write, so let me know how I do. This chapter in particular, I had no idea how to go about it xD. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy the story (:_

_Unfortunately, Soul Eater does not belong to me. It belongs to Atsushi Okubo and Bones._

**7 Sins: Gluttony**

"Maka, come on – I'm hungry!" Soul groaned, sitting at the table with his fork already in his hand. He was a lot like a small child who had just come inside from playing all day, and now needed to be fed right away due to hunger.

Maka giggled, nodding her head. "Yes, yes, I know – we just got home so you're going to have to wait a bit." Soul let out a loud groan, dropping his head against the table.

"Well, that's what you get for playing through lunch," Maka told him, shaking her head. At lunch time, when Maka went to go and get her lunch to eat, Soul and Black Star decided that it would be a good idea to challenge each other to who could score the most consecutive baskets. Needless to say, this started a huge war between them and they ended up dragging in everyone for a "battle to the death, winner takes the glory" game, as Black Star called it. Maka laughed thinking about it.

Everyone else had already eaten lunch in the cafeteria – Maka, Kid, Patty, Liz and even Tsubaki, who had claimed that trying to pry Black Star away from a challenge was quite impossible. So while everyone enjoyed their lunches, Soul and Black Star had begun their basketball challenge. When they ended up fighting because they continually sabotaged the other, the pair made a mad dash for the cafeteria and dragged everyone else to participate in their game.

Maka still didn't understand basketball that well, only that the goal of it was to get the ball in the basket... and there was something called "Double Dribbling" that she apparently had done on a few occasions. It sounded cool, but her team was penalized when she did it, so it was bad. She still wasn't sure exactly _what_ double dribbling was.

Her team ended up losing, which was Black Star's team. He had sulked around for a bit, while Kid, Soul and Patty celebrated their victory. Liz sat on the sidelines during the game, painting her nails. Maka had tried to join her, and read a book, but everyone whined about the teams being unfair then. So she was forced to play, even though she was terrible at it. Soul was happy she'd played, though – it was more like three on two rather than three on three then.

Maka used to feel a bit embarrassed about her inability to play basketball, but she didn't really care that much anymore. It was fun for her to watch everyone else having fun. After the game, everyone had returned back home – Black Star still sulking about his loss, and Soul boasting about how he'd completely crushed Black Star. Black Star had almost started a fight to prove who was "more godly", but Maka and Tsubaki had managed to restrain their partners and bring them home.

"Makaaaaaa! Feed me!" Soul hit his head against the table a few times.

"Easy. Don't hurt yourself." She said to him, taking the fork out of his hand before he poked himself with it. The food was almost done.

Soul made a few grunts, but he was apparently too hungry to form actual words. Maka rolled her eyes at him, and as soon as dinner was ready, she placed the food on two plates and put one in front of Soul, and one across the table for herself. "There, eat up." She said, patting Soul's head before heading to get a drink for herself. She grabbed a glass and poured herself a cup of water, before turning back to the table.

Her mouth gaped open at what she saw; two plates, completely empty. They looked almost as if they'd been licked clean. Soul sat looking guilty as ever, staring at her wide-eyed.

"Hey! Soul…" Maka reached for the nearest book, preparing for a Maka Chop.

"I was hungry!" Soul protested, covering his head in hopes of lessening the blow. It didn't seem to work that well, though.

"What am I supposed to eat?" Maka grumbled, holding the book in her hands, judging whether or not she should give him another Maka Chop. Well, he did deserve it….

"Wait, I have an idea! Why don't I take you out to eat? I'm still kinda hungry…" Soul patted his stomach and looked up at Maka eagerly. She rolled her eyes, putting down the book.

"My god Soul, how much can you eat?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"A lot more… come on, let's go," Soul stood up, put his dishes in the sink (which he knew that Maka hated, but he didn't really care) and grabbed a hold of Maka. He proceeded to pull her out of their house and towards the nearest restaurant.

"You're a bottomless pit, Soul."


	4. Wrath

_Wow, these are coming along really quickly. Please review, hope you enjoy it! (: Just a warning, there will be some strong language in this chapter, and a bit more smut than has been in previous ones, because, well, they're angry. xD._

**7 Deadly Sins: Wrath**

"Soul, I _cannot believe how much of an idiot you are!_" Maka shouted, her face red with anger. A large novel was tightly grasped within her hand as she threw as much force as she possibly could into a strong Maka Chop, aimed directly at Soul's skull.

"What the hell?" Soul hissed, grabbing his head in pain. "You really need to stop walking around carrying those damned novels! They're so goddamn heavy. You're going to give me a concussion, or worse - brain damage! I'm going to start drooling, and you're going to have to wheel me around and feed and dress me because I won't _be able to_ anymore! Is that really what you want?"

"Stop yelling or the goddamn neighbors are going to wake up and hear us! They probably think that you're trying to kill me or something!"

"_Me_ trying to kill _you_? You're the one with a history of violence, Maka! I doubt anyone would be surprised to walk in here and find me with a knife in my back, dead on the floor, and you chilling on the couch reading some goddamn textbook, mumbling about how I wasn't studying as hard as you wanted me to, or that I didn't put away my shoes before I got in the house…"

"You never do put them away! Is it really that hard? It's a _shelf_! There is no password, no secret phrase that allows you to enter a secret chamber where we keep the shoes. It's a goddamn _shelf_."

"Why should I take the effort to put them on the shelf? I'm just going to wear them again tomorrow, and then I have to go through the extra effort of taking them _off_ the shelf!"

"You're so lazy! How the hell did you ever even get _into_ Shibusen?"

"You don't need to be an insane neat freak to get into the school! I have this thing called _talent_." Soul crossed his arms angrily. In all honesty, he'd completely forgotten what they were fighting about; he was just brimming with anger.

All of this had started because neither of them wanted to do shopping for dinner.

Maka insisted that it was Soul's turn to shop, and Soul insisted that he'd done it last week and it was surely Maka's turn. This small argument had snowballed into a huge argument, bringing in every little thing that they were annoyed about. Maka had yelled at Soul for falling asleep in class that day (and practically every day), not putting away his shoes and making a mess in the living room. Soul, on the other hand, had whined about her frequent, undeserved Maka Chop's and how she was always nagging him about this thing or that. They weren't some old married couple, at least they weren't yet.

But they sure fought like one.

"Ugh, you know what Soul? I _hate_ you! I hate you so much! You're everything that annoys me in a person packaged with a nice neat bow on the top. You're lazy, obsessed with being cool and you never even pay attention to the things that are important to me!" Maka was gripping on to another book – this time a nice, thick dictionary – so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

Did she really hate Soul? No, she couldn't possibly. She loved him too much. But little things just built up inside of her, and their argument had gotten way out of control. Maka wasn't thinking about anything other than winning this fight, now. She wasn't sure what the loser had to do, and she didn't care; she just wanted to win. Soul usually won their arguments, but Maka was fiercely determined today.

"You nag me all the time, all you care about is studying and you have _tiny tits_. Are you happy now?" Soul growled, keeping his eyes fixed on Maka. They were both so angry for no reason at all.

"That's it! **Stop making fun of my cleavage!** It is _not_ my fault if I'm a late bloomer!" She yelled at Soul, throwing all of her strength into a poorly-aimed Maka Chop. Soul was, luckily (considering that she put her entire force into it) able to catch her wrist and stop her from hitting it. She was breathing heavily, brimming over with anger for no particular reason. Soul looked her over with his crimson eyes, taking in everything about her and the situation.

The anger swirling around inside of him turned into something else, but Maka wasn't done yet. She was still pissed. "You idiot!" She shouted, dropping the book and hitting him. It didn't do much, considering that she wasn't really trying, but it really made her feel better. She hit his chest a few more times, her hits getting weaker and weaker with each one that she did, until eventually it felt like the anger was pouring out from her, and she was letting it go.

"Maka?" She froze, dead still. It was almost like she forgot she was hitting a real, _live_, person. Instantly, the anger bubbled back up inside of her as she thought about everything that made her mad and angry. "I'm not all terrible, you know," Soul grinned, taking a hold of her wrists so that she wouldn't get a chance to grab a novel – or that forsaken dictionary again. "And I don't care _that_ much about your tiny tits." Maka's face flushed bright red, but she didn't try to wiggle out of his grasp and grab a book… at least, not yet. "And when you get angry, I get really, _really_ turned on. I don't know why." Soul grinned, flashing his white teeth at her.

"You jerk," Maka growled at him, but it was to no avail. She was already captured in a hot kiss, and Soul was let his hands slip up the back of her shirt. She was still mad, and attempted to get away from him, but she was no match for his strength. Soul lifted her shirt up, over her shoulders, and tossed it carelessly to the side. Maka's feelings began to get the best of her, and she transferred her anger to Soul's shirt, which she quickly ripped off of him. He barely even reacted to this, and instead wrapped his arms around Maka and pushed her down towards the couch. "No time for the bed," He mumbled against her skin, biting down softly on her neck, giving her love bites. Even though Maka always complained about them the next day and said that everyone would see them and embarrass her about them, she loved the feeling of getting one. It was an odd mixture of pain and pleasure.

She groaned under his touch, pushing him off of her. Soul disliked this, and attempted to keep her down, but she was only doing so to remove – or really, rip off angrily - the remainder of their clothing. She pulled Soul down on top of her, where he proceeded to give her another angry love bite as they continued on, loudly. When she was angry, Maka was _very_ vocal about… intimacy. She couldn't help herself; Soul just seemed to know where she liked to be touched the best, and how to get the greatest reaction out of her. It was annoying when she was trying to keep up her "angry" face, but something she was very grateful for in the bedroom.

Maka dug her nails into Soul's back, leaning back her head in pleasure. Angry sex really was the best.


	5. Pride

A/N: I apologize for the lack of italics/bolding/etc in this chapter, but I have to type this up on Notepad because my computer sucks balls and Microsoft Word hates me. Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter! I can't believe this is almost over already ;_; I think this chapter was the most difficult for me to write, as I wasn't sure how to end it. This is probably my most innocent one lol. Please review and let me know what your thoughts are! Each and every review makes me smile, seriously. (:

The 7 Deadly Sins: Pride

"You know, Maka, you're a pretty lucky person."

"Am I now?"

Maka and Soul sat outside, in the park, where Maka had managed to drag Soul. It was a nice, quiet, Sunday afternoon, and without a mission or the world in peril Maka felt that it was time for them to sit back and actually take some time to relax. It wasn't often that they got the opportunity to do so. Besides, it was perfect weather for reading, which was what Maka was doing. She had her back against Soul, who she thought had been napping until he began to speak.

"I mean, it's not everyday that someone gets to go out with a guy as cool as me."

"Mhmm," She mumbled, turning her eyes back to her book. Even though they had both aged and had supposedly "matured", Soul still thought about appearing cool to everyone around him. Maka enjoyed seeing him happy and proud of himself, so she didn't shoot him down. Only when she wanted to see him angry did she do that.

"First of all, look at what I'm wearing. Black leather? In this weather? It really just screams cool."

Maka giggled under her breath from his unintentional rhyme, but managed to hide it well from her boyfriend. She instead nodded her head, allowing him to continue on.

"Secondly, I'm a weapon. A death scythe, for that matter. Not everyone is cool enough to achieve that status - excluding your Papa, of course..."

Maka nodded her head, completely agreeing with this one, actually. Getting Death Scythe status for Soul was difficult (Second time's the charm, after all), and even though it was a very cool status to achieve, her Papa wasn't cool.

Especially when he cried after walking in on Soul and Maka... "getting busy". After they had locked both the door to both their apartment and the bedroom, and he had kicked both of them down in a huge rush, claiming that he was "worried" about his precious baby girl when she didn't answer the door. Her and Soul hadn't even heard it through Maka's loud moans.

She still turned pink at the memory.

"I've got white hair and red eyes, which some people might be afraid of, sure, but they never deny how cool it is."

Maka nodded her head, blinking her eyes a few times. She hadn't slept much the night before (I wonder why...) and she was pretty tired, but still she focused on the words on the paper.

"Last week, I kicked the shit out of that really annoying brat and his weapon, even though you didn't want to fight with me."

Soul didn't usually fight by himself, but he had that time. Maka had mumbled something about "male hormones" and that she didn't feel like fighting, even though he had asked her nicely. So he fought on his own, and managed to beat up the kid with simply transforming his right arm. It had been a bit of a turn-on for Maka, who was really watching while pretending to read a textbook...

"I could draw a map of your body and where you like to be touched, licked and kissed best."

Maka flushed an intense shade of red at this, turning around to give him a sharp Maka-Chop to the head. It was true, but she still felt really embarassed to have him talking about it.

Soul let out a small cry of pain, removing his warm hands from Maka's waist to hold his head in pain. She regretted the Maka-Chop for a moment, until the pain had subsided and his arms were right back where they were supposed to be.

"I beat Black Star at a staring contest once."

"Yes, you sure did," Maka smiled, but didn't care to mention the countless contests that he'd lost with Black Star. A small yawn escaped her lips as she stretched her legs, before curling them back up.

"I got a higher test score than Kid on our final exam at Shibusen!" That was true, sure, even though Kid had been too concerned with making his name perfectly symmetrical to even answer any of the questions on the test.

"I beat Patty at a shoot-out in basketball!" Technically, he won by default when Patty saw a really cute puppy that she wanted to pet, but that didn't really count to Soul.

"...and I'm pretty tall. That's cool too, right?" Soul asked, but recieved no response from his partner. He blinked a few times before moving his head a bit to see her face, which had fallen asleep with her novel still in her hands.

"And yet, even though I'm so cool, I still fell in love you someone as uncool as you," He smirked, taking her book off off of her lap, closing it and placing it on the ground, being careful to mark her page first. He'd removed her book from her sleeping self before without marking the page and had gotten quite the lecture.

Well, even though he was the coolest guy on the planet, he was allowed to indulge in a few not-so-cool moments, like sleeping in the park with his girlfriend. So Soul wrapped his arms around Maka's waist, and held her close to him while closing his eyes and allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

A/N: Yes? No? I'm not too sure about it. Hope you enjoyed it though, please review! The next chapter will be coming soon. (: 


	6. Lust

A/N: Sorry guys, it's attack of the Notepad again. The long-awaited lust chapter~ I HAVE ONE THING TO SAY: LEMON! You have been warned. And besides, it's lust; this is to be expected. ;) Hopefully I do it justice. I've never really gotten into this much detail before during ~intimacy. Although I'm quite sure more people were picturing this situation with the reversal of roles, I thought this would be fun. Yes, so, please enjoy, review and I'll get the last chapter up as soon as possible!

I'm bumping the rating up to M for this one. If you don't like smut, don't read any further than this.

The 7 Deadly Sins: Lust

"Souul..." Maka whined, kicking his thigh gently with her foot. The two were sitting on the couch, and Soul had his eyes fixed on the television set were a basketball game was playing.

"What?" He mumbled, paying attention to his game. His team was playing, and they were winning. He had to watch. He almost couldn't believe that he was thinking this, but sex could wait.

Besides, he loved to see Maka really turned on and desperate.

"Come on, Soul," Maka mumbled, sliding closer to him and slipping her arm around his neck and nibbling on the base of his neck.

"Maka, not now. I'm watching." He shooed her off, causing Maka to let out a loud huff and storm off. Soul was usually the one instigating these things, and now he was refusing her? Was it really her fault that he was so irresistable? She sure didn't think so.

They had just spent two weeks on a mission, where they were forced to stay in close quarters withe the rest of their team... So it had been a long while since they'd gotten some privacy to do more... intimate things. It wasn't Maka's fault that she wanted him so badly. It didn't help that she'd witnessed him winning a fight looking incredibly sexy. Really now. What did he expect? She was no saint.

She sinned with the best of them.

Maka made her way to the bathroom, peering at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing her typical outfit, consisting of a plaid skirt and a white top, with her usual pigtails tied in her hair.

Maka wasn't giving up that easy. He had caused this sexual tension, now he had to relieve it. It was only fair. She couldn't exactly go and ask anyone else to help her out with this problem. So, she undid her pigtails, letting her hair fall loose around her hair. She messed with her hair a bit, until it was at the amount of messiness that she desired. Perfect.

Exiting the bathroom, she made her way to her bedroom. Her and Soul still technically had seperate bedrooms, even if they slept together every night, usually in Maka's bed because she preferred it.. Soul always whined that it was uncool of him to have to give up his room, and would distract her. Damn him and how he knew just what she liked. It was great, but annoying at the same time.

Maka rummaged around in her drawers, not coming up with anything that she liked. She didn't really own lingerie, so that was out. She found that when she bought it, Soul just ripped it off quickly anyways so it was just a waste of money. Instead, though, she found one of Soul's shirts sitting on her dresser, and she figured that would do. She stripped her clothes off quickly, tossing them in a pile on the floor, proving just how much she wanted this now. She felt a little embarassed, but she couldn't help it.

Maka put on nothing but the shirt, enjoying the way that it smelled just like him. It was a bit big on her, but not too much. It came just a few inches past her waist, definitely not regulation length for school, but it was just the perfect amount to tease Soul with. With a devious smirk on her face, Maka left her bedroom to find Soul still sitting on the couch, his eyes glued to the television. But she didn't frown, she had a better plan. Instead, she walked over to the couch, and sat herself down on Soul's lap, so that she was face-to-face with him.

He was obviously paying close attention to the game, and didn't see her coming. He let out a few coughs when he saw her, choking on nothing but air. That was enough to distract him from the game, as he missed his team getting another basket. Maka slipped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers play around with his hair. "Now, Soul?" She asked in a low voice, trying her best to sound seductive.

"Ugh, how uncool..." Soul mumbled, grabbing the remote from beside him and clicking off the television. "You shouldn't be able to distract me so easily." He threw the remote away without a care.

A smirk played on Maka's face as Soul leaned forward to kiss her; a soft kiss at first, which soon turned into a more intense one filled with longing. They hadn't kissed like this in a while - Maka loved his kisses. His breath and his touch were hot and oddly sweet, yet when his hands slipped up the back of her shirt, she felt numb under his touch. A small shiver escaped her as his hands roamed around her bare back, not making their way to the front of her body yet.

Soul broke their kiss, lifting her up so that he could switch positions.

"God, remind me to let you wear my clothes more often..."

Now he was over her, and kissing her neck. She squirmed a bit under him, but he ignored her and kept on kissing up her neck until he reached her mouth. "Soul..." She managed to speak before he planted another kiss on her. "Hmmm?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Bedroom, please?" She asked when she finally got the breath to do so. Soul grumbled, shaking his head. His classic mischevious grin played across his face.

"No."

His voice was so clear, so precise, so final. Maka frowned, "Soul, bedroom, now." He proceeded to shake his head.

"No. You distracted me, you turned me on, so now you've got to have sex just the way that I like it." Soul liked being in charge in the bedroom - probably something to do with his masculenity. But Maka knew all too well that with just one simple movement of his lips, that he could have his way. She barely had a voice when they got intimate, other than the one that proceeded to moan his name repeatedly.

"Soul-"

"You'd better be ready."

Maka blinked a few times, obviously confused, but it didn't last for long. With one smooth motion, Soul pulled up her body, enabling him to grab at the shirt she was wearing and pull it off her lithe body and toss it carelessly aside. He couldn't care less what happened to the shirt, all that he cared about was what was under the shirt.

"Soul, I told you, I want-" Maka stopped talking, doing her best to stiffle back a loud moan. Soul had ignored her protests, and had softly bitten down on her left breast. He left small love bites there, licking the spot afterwords. When she tried to speak again, he let his lips travel down to her stomach, where he licked his way back up to her breasts. He bit down on one softly, hearing Maka let out a soft moan of pleasure. It was like music to Soul's ears, hearing her make those sounds. It told him that he was doing everything right, even if Maka blushed a furious red and did everything in her power to stop them from coming out.

Hell, just because she bit them back so hard he knew that he was in the right spot whenever she moaned.

"Hnng, Soul-" Maka attempted to plead her case once more, but she was shut down by Soul's sharp teeth biting down on her soft ivory skin. She let out a moan of pleasure, feeling her body temperature rise. Damn him, damn him to hell. She had a game plan for tonight, she was going to be the one in charge. She had to turn this situation around right now before she found herself whimpering or shouting his name out in pleasure. She knew that he loved that, considering that it always turned him on even more.

Maka felt her skin grow hotter as Soul traveled lower and lower. No, he wasn't - oh yes, he was. Maka let out a soft whimper when she felt his tongue gracing upon her most sensitive area. She let out a yelp and attempted to close her legs, but Soul woul have none of that. He kept her firmly in place, licking her, and letting his tongue play around until he felt satisfied that she would listen to whatever he said. He left her alone there, and licked his way back up her body, not missing the shivers that followed his tongue.

"Now, any objections?" Soul asked, only to recieve a small shaken head from Maka. She was afraid if she opened his mouth, she'd let out a loud moan (most likely of his name, which she knew would turn him on even more). The last time that she'd completely let loose at a time like this, their neighbour knocked in the door before they were finished and ordered them to keep it down. That was a buzzkill.

"Good," He smirked, planting a kiss on her lips. He bit softly on her lower lip, letting his hands slip down towards her breasts, squeezing them not so softly. She sure as hell wasn't "tiny tits" anymore; the years had done well for Maka's figure. He really enjoyed teasing her, and he could feel himself getting harder... Until he couldn't take it anymore. Yep, the teasing was over.

Soul pulled himself away from Maka for a moment to pull the shirt off of his body, exposing his bare chest. He fumbled with his belt, until Maka expertly removed it, casting it away into the darkness that was their apartment. Soul smirked at her urgency, and pulled off his pants, with a small chuckle, "You are way too good at that." He let them fall to the floor, kicking them away. Clothes were very unnecessary.

Maka scoffed, but was soon silenced by Soul, who slammed another firm kiss on her. She didn't even get the chance to kiss him back before he entered her in one firm movement, to which she let out a loud groan through the kiss, closing her eyes tightly. Her body completely tensed up, and she dug her fingernail's sharply into Soul's back. He let out a loud grunt, feeling her body tense up around him. Maka let her lips leave Soul's, completely overwhelmed by the insane pleasure that Soul provided her with. She buried her face in her usual spot on his neck, biting down softly on his skin to contain the shrill moan that wanted so badly to escape her lips.

Soul pulled himself out of her, and back in once again, letting out a small grunt the first few times until he found a solid rhythm. Maka's fingernails dug deeper into his back, and every time that he pushed himself back in her, she let out soft moans of approval. Soul kept his hands around her waist, pulling her body in closer towards him to allow himself even deeper access into Maka.

Maka bit down on Soul's neck even harder, biting back another moan as he increased his speed. His hips moved faster and harder, causing her to break the skin on Soul's neck a bit. Oddly enough, that turned him on even more.

Maka felt her entire body tense up as she felt her climax coming, and she arched her back in completely pleasure. She screamed his name, not caring if anyone heard her say it. He made her feel so amazing, he deserved to know it. Hearing her scream his name in such shrill pleasure brought shivers to Soul's spine and he released, letting out a loud moan to follow up Maka's. He felt himself reach his limit as he filled Maka with his hot liquid, panting with his release.

Both of their breathing became slow and heavy, their bodies covered in sweat and love for each other. Soul slowly pulled himself out of Maka, hearing her release a soft moan as he did so. He knew that she was often quite sensitive afterwords, so he didn't dare touch her yet. Instead, he brought his lips to her forehead, planted a soft kiss there and collapsed beside her on the couch.

Maka opened her eyes again, allowing them to adjust to the light. She immediately curled up against Soul, past the point of feeling embarassed and trying to hide her body. He had seen her in every light, touched her in every place, it was useless to feel ashamed of her body any longer. She rested her head on Soul's heaving chest, curling her legs up against him. She didn't care that they were both sweaty and gross, she loved him especially when they were like this. There was no kind of intimacy better than this.

"Damn, Maka... Why didn't we start doing this years ago?" He asked, his hot breath against her cool skin. His breathing was still heavy, clearly worn out from their previous activities.

"Well, we'd never get anything else done..." Maka's voice was soft, and she was just as tired as Soul was. She had gotten just what she desired, though, so she really couldn't complain, even if she did feel sore now. It was the price that she was more than willing to pay.

"You'd better not think that I'm done with you just yet."

Maka lifted her head to look at him, still panting. "What?" She asked, clearly surprised. Usually once was his limit, especially when it was as good as it had just been. The most they'd had sex in one night was three times, and neither of them had any energy the following day - and were sore for the next couple of days.

Soul smiled though, flashing his white teeth at her. He slipped himself out from under her, and on to the floor. He took a hold of her body, and carried her to their bedroom. He dropped her on the bed softly, and climbed on top of her.

"Ready for round two...?"

Maka grinned, and lifted her head to kiss him roughly. Her energy instantly picked up. "I love you, Soul."

Soul smiled a mischevious grin before nodding, "I love you too." He pulled her into another passionate kiss, wrapping his body around her and poured his love into her once again.

A/N: My longest one yet! And it was mostly smut. Lmao. I loved writing it though so let me know what you think! Only one chapter left. ;_; 


	7. Sloth

A/N: ;_; It's my last chapter of this story! Gah, so sad. I really love this story and wish I could continue it because I love it so much - but, be on the look-out, because I'll definitely have up another Soul Eater story soon. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this (as well as the rest of the story) and please review for me! Thank you (:

7 Deadly Sins: Sloth

Sunlight streamed into Maka's bedroom, through a tiny crack revealed by her curtains. Her eyes slowly opened, almost reluctantly, as a soft yawn escaped her pink lips. Groggily, Maka rolled over to examine the clock on her bedside table. After squinting at it, Maka saw that it was 8:00 am. It was quite early to be waking up, especially for a Sunday, but Maka didn't really like wasting the day away by sleeping. Not when there was so much that she could be doing out there.

A grunt from beside her showed that her partner was not feeling the same way.

When Maka attempted to move, Soul slowly slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his warm body with a soft sigh. "Too early... Come back to bed... Need more sleep..." He rested his head against her back, his words low and soft; barely audible, at that.

His breathing was slow and steady, which momentarily lulled Maka back to sleep... She closed her eyes, envelloped by his warmth. She was about to roll back over to bury her face into his chest, but then she realized what she as doing.

Maka shook her head, snapping herself out of it. She loved his warm body and his touch, but she had to get up. She had a lot of things to do today! She needed to call Tsubaki so they could finish planning their party, and Liz and Patty had convinced Maka that they were going to take her out for a girl's day soon. She had plenty that she could be doing.

She attempted to slide out of bed once more, doing it as stealthily as possible so to not rouse him. She slowly slipped her legs out from under the blankets, allowing them to dangle off the bed. She slid across the bed, inching closer and closer to the side where she could hop down to safety and head off.

Soul saw right through her plan, though, and tightened his grip on her.

"Come on, Soul; I really do need to get up." She mumbled, struggling under his tight grip. Man, when did he get so strong?

"But if you get up, I'll have to get up too..." He whined, peeking one eye open a little bit. He had a sour look on his face, clearly in dire need of some more sleep. He slowly pulled her body closer towards him, ignoring Maka's wiggles of disapproval.

"Huh, why's that?" Maka inquired, turning herself around so she was facing him. He looked dead-tired, still half-asleep, probably from what they'd done last night...

"Because there's no point in me laying around by myself. I'd rather be where you are.." He admitted, closing his eyes again and yawning widely. Maka recieved a full-view of his sharp white teeth, and then they were gone in an instant. Soul lifted an arm to rub his eyes groggily, like a small child who was woken up too early. He looked at her innocently, letting his head fall back down on to the pillow. Still, his eyes were fixed on there, half-open as they may have been.

A small smile crossed Maka's lips, as she let out a soft sigh. "Okay, fine. We can stay in bed for a little while longer, alright?"

"Sounds perfect..." Soul smiled and pulled her towards him, holding her close. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath; she was envelloped once more by his warmth, by his scent, by his everything. She wrapped her arms around her lover, letting them rest on his back as she snuggled her face into his chest. Maka slowly let his steady breathing lull her back into a nice, peaceful sleep.

Maka didn't even care if she slept for the whole day. It certainly was not wasted. 


End file.
